Howling Delights
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Howl-fest was supposed to be the one time all the packs were at piece, but no...humans had to come ruin everything! (Post apocalyptic Werewolf AU)
1. Chapter 1

**My mama told me this reminds her of the movie Alpha and Omega...I was shooked.**

 ***derp***

 **Desclaimer: I don't own the songs used nor Frozen...**

* * *

Ever since humans almost went extinct due to their own greed the world was at a standstill of sorts. It was like humanity had to restart. There were villages here and there living in repaired ruins of old buildings. Werewolves had been chased into hiding decades before the destruction of mankind. That was their save and grace at the time, with only minor loss compared to humans. But the hatred for the mythical still rang strong among the humans that were left.

After a brief try from the werewolves to return to society there were massacres. Humans still were not ready and the older wolves feared they never will be. The great wolves had decided it was best to stay in areas where humans did not go, where the fauna and flora had reclaimed what was rightfully theirs.

Wolves from all corners and packs join together for the one night a year where they are allowed to mingle. It's the perfect time to make new allies, friends, enemies and find ones mate. You meet the new upcoming Alpha's and Beta's. You even meet Omegas. All are welcome that reach adulthood.

 **~HD~**

 _"Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."_

Kristoff rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend make a fool of herself. She was singing at the top of her lungs as she strutted around. It looked weird doing this while she was in her wolf form.

 _"We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together."_

Anna kept singing as she wiggled her ass and moved her tail in a circle motion. The pups around them were laughing and trying to move with her.

 _"She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,_

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Kristoff had to admit she knew how to move her paws. They seemed to glide in a weird moon walking way, but she stayed in one place, the humans called it shuffling he thinks.

"Anna that is enough!" Came a growling scowl making the she wolf yelp and curl into herself. Her ears were pulled back as she looked up to the packs Beta.

"Relax Hank, she's doing what Omegas do best, keep the kids entertained!" Their Alpha walks past the grumpy brown wolf. Anna relaxed a little and uncurled slowly, her tail wagging slightly.

"Sorry, I was just trying a few things out, I mean I can do it perfectly well in human form and I just wanted to see if I could do it as a wolf. I mean if we're going to spend most of our lives as wolves, might as well make the most of it," Anna started to explain as her ears flopped over at the tips. Their leader only chuckled.

"Keep being yourself Anna, you make a fine Omega," he smiles down to her and she smiles brightly, her tail wagging excitedly. She watched their two superiors walk to the hunters and she plops her butt down onto the ground.

"You're lucky Alpha was here, Hank would have probably punished you, you know how he feels about humans and human things," Kristoff says as he keeps an eye on the pups.

"I don't get it, he's part human too!" Anna whines her ears pulling back slightly.

"Humans hunted his wife remember?" Kristoff whispers and Anna's ears drop.

"I know…we were pups back then, he was scary, even back then," she whines. They watched the pups play for a while longer.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Kristoff asks and Anna looks to the sandy brown behemoth of a wolf.

"Howl Fest? Hells yea! I've been practicing my howl since I was a pup!" Anna barked, but before she could show off her howl Kristoff draped his paw over her snout, shutting her up. She looked to him from the side and he scowled at her.

"Do you want Hank to tear your throat out? You'll start a howling!" He scolds and she smiles bashfully as her tail wagged.

"You know whose going to be there right?" He smirked and watched Anna's fur puff up.

"Yea…that's why I've been training so much," she whispers as her tail curls around herself and she paws at it to flatten a few errant hairs. He smiles to her and turns his eyes back to the pups.

"Hey! Jack, stop that!" He barks and goes to stop the boy from tugging at his sister's tail. Anna giggles and joins in some fun with the rest of the pups.

 **~HD~**

"Why are you so forlorn my dear?" A soft voice coos. The pure white wolf sighs as she looks down from her perch at the edge of the cliff overlooking the valley.

"Mother, I don't wish to join in Howl Fest. It's just a bunch of tone deaf wolves trying to be louder than the other. Not to mention a fight always breaks out between Beta's and Alpha's. I don't want that to happen to me," she looks to her mother, a greying wolf.

"Elsa, I know being the next Alpha is scary, but that is how it works. This is also a good way to find your mate; you're already 21 for goodness sake. It's time," the wolf says and licks her daughters cheek.

"Now come, it's time to hunt!"

Elsa smiles at that, she always did enjoy a good hunt. She follows the others to their hunting grounds. As usual their hunt was a success and after eating she had to make herself presentable for Howl Fest. All the while her mother lecturing her on finding a suitable mate to help her take on the role of Alpha.

"Obviously someone from our own pack is preferable, but and don't tell your father this, if you find a strong one with black fur, ooo, so many females would be jealous! Granted he's also good looking as a human," her mother said as she kept rubbing at Elsa's cheek fur.

"Mother, we don't shift, remember?" Elsa sighs and her mother raises an eyebrow.

"That's only because your father is a coward," she hums and Elsa frowns in thought.

"Strange thing to say about an alpha," she murmurs and her mother laughs.

"I just meant that he doesn't want complications with humans. They have hunted us in the past. This is just saver. The great wolves decided this decades ago," her mom hums and steps back.

"There we go all perfect, looking like a regal Alpha," her mother smiles and Elsa gives a slight smile.

"Thank you mother, I promise to try this time," Elsa smiles and her mother nudges her nose to hers.

"That's all we ask, dear," she smiles and they head over to the neutral grounds.

 **~HD~**

 _"I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge."_

Kristoff sighed heavily.

"Anna, what's up with all the singing? You know you're not supposed to even know these human songs," He scolds and she jumps in front of him.

 _"I don't care, I love it!"_ She shouts and bursts into laughter. Kristoff is not amused as he steps on her tail with his massive paw.

"Ow! Hey! Don't be a meanie!" She growls, but it's a pitiful little growl. One of the ways he could tell she was not Alpha material.

"I just don't want you getting into trouble," he says and she sniffs.

"I know, but I found this music thing and the songs on it are so cool! At first I didn't think it was going to work cause it looked like something from post extinction, but after it was in the sun for a few hours it worked!" Anna barked happily as she jumped around. They were heading to the neutral grounds. Their superiors were walking ahead of them while they stayed as far back as they could.

As they neared their destination they could already hear wolves howling. Anna seemed to get even more excited as she was by now bouncing all the way there. Kristoff could only shake his head and smile at his best friend.

The place was packed with all different kinds of wolves and the vibe was amazing. Anna was darting around greeting everyone like she's known them all her life. One had to give her credit for how friendly she was. It was something that came easy to most Omegas.

"Anna? Why aren't you howling with the rest?" Kristoff asked once he had caught up to her. Anna's ears were pulled back as her tail curled around her paws.

"I'm scared it's not good, I know I've practiced it enough times, but some of the others here are really good! Their powerful and you can hear the authority in their voices. I'm just an Omega, we're not supposed to howl all that well," Anna rambled and Kristoff sighed.

"Anna I bet your howl is amazing, the night is still young, you have time, you just have stage fright," he smiles and she smiles back as her tail starts to wag slightly.

"Thanks Kristoff, I think I'm going to go take a breather, warm up my voice a bit?" She hums and stands.

"You mean it's not after all your talking?" He asked tilting his head a slight smile forming on his face.

"Oh, ha-ha," Anna sticks her tongue out to him and walks off into the woods.

 **~HD~**

"Elsa dear, you haven't said a word all night nor howled," Elsa's father says as he sits beside his daughter.

"I just don't feel like it, father," she whispers as her eyes roam over the laughing and mingling wolves. It was the same as every year for the past three years now. She wished she could stay at home like some of the Omegas, but no, she had to be an Alpha. She'd rather watch after the pups than be here.

"At least just one howl? Just one and you don't have to the rest of the night," he smiled to her and she took a deep breath.

"Maybe a little later, I should warm up my voice first," she says and stands. He follows and tilts his head.

"I'm just going to take a breather father, I will howl with you as soon as I get back," she hums and he nods to her. Elsa walks past a few howling wolves. She pulls her ears flat. They were awfully off key.

She had seen a familiar red-brown she wolf running around all night, but couldn't locate her after a while. If her calculations were right, this year would be Anna's time to start coming to Howl Fest. She wondered what the girls rank was. The brief while she met her when they were pups the girl was rather energetic, maybe not Alpha material, but a Beta might work.

Elsa sighed as she neared a small stream that separated from the lake nearby. To her surprise there was already some wolf there. She was about to turn away and find a new place when she heard a soft howl start from the loner. It grew a little louder and was slightly pleasant. Elsa turned to look to the wolf as the howl followed some kind of tune. She tilted her head and walked closer as the howl morphed into words.

 _"Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
 _Her hair, her hair_  
 _Falls perfectly without her trying_  
 _She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her everyday_  
 _Yeah_

 _I know, I know_  
 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
 _And it's so, it's so_  
 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_  
 _I say,_

 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_  
 _And when you smile_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl-"_

Elsa cursed herself as she stepped on a twig. It snapped and the singer turned to look at her. Elsa's breath hitched at seeing none other than Anna. The brown flecks on her snout and under her eyes gave her away. Her fur was rather ruffled, but it suited her and she was a little on the skinny sighed.

"Elsa?" Anna called and took a step closer. Her eyes widened at seeing the pure white wolf in front of her. Her fur was immaculate and the curled wisps she used to have as a pup had grown longer and was styled backwards.

Anna's own fur was always ruffled form playing with the pups, she did try to smooth them as best she could for tonight, but it was hard to do on your own. Her pelt was more copper colored, but she did have this odd white cheek fluff on one side of her face.

"Anna, you look beautiful," Elsa whispered as she stopped in front of the other wolf.

"You're beautifuller! Not-not fuller, I don't mean your fuller just more-more beautiful," she stammered and her ears dropped as she lowered her head slightly. The soft giggle from the older wolf made her perk up again and her tail wagged.

"It's been forever since we last saw the one another," Elsa said in her calm and soft voice. She hesitated before giving in and rubbing up against the smaller wolf. Anna's heart was beating really frantically as she enjoyed the attention and rubbed back in their wolf hug. She did however sense this was a little more intimate at how she felt Elsa's tongue lick at the odd misplaced tufts of fur.

"So how has life been?" Anna asked slightly out of breath and Elsa nuzzled her ear.

"You know how it is, Alpha in training duties," Elsa shrugs and Anna tilts her head.

"Busy I'm guessing?" She smiled and now was Elsa's turn to tilt her head.

"Surely you had the same training," she said and Anna plopped her but down on the ground.

"Mmm, nope!" She barked happily and Elsa frowned.

"But, even if you are a Beta you still needed training," she said and Anna shook her head.

"I'm an Omega," she says as the tips of her ears flop forward. Elsa blinked.

"I'm sorry I'm confused," she finally said and Anna lowered her head slightly.

"I'm in a different pack now," she says slowly.

"Why?" Elsa asked and Anna started dropping lower to the ground under her intense gaze. She could feel the Alpha authority over her.

"B-because my parents were killed a-and my new pack took me in as a pup and I got ranked Omega," Anna whimpered softly.

"What?" Elsa barked and Anna immediately dropped onto her back to expose her tummy and chest to the Alpha. Elsa's eyes looked over the display of submission. This was not the Anna she knew as a pup. That Anna would never back down to anyone's orders, sure she was more aloof, but she was always independent.

Before either could continue talking there was a crunch of leaves to the side and both wolves perked up. Anna jumped up as her muscles twitched. The night was eerily silent as their ears twitched to find something, anything to concentrate on.

"Elsa, I think we should run," Anna whispered softly and the white wolf nodded softly. Suddenly it was like the extinction had started all over again. The night air was filled with gun shots, but now with added howling. Their breathing started coming rapidly as they wanted to head back to the others, but a group of humans suddenly appeared from the bushes.

"Run Elsa!" Anna barked and nudged the frozen wolf to the other side. Elsa snapped out of her fear and the two bolted into the forest. Bullets whizzed past them as they zigzagged around trees.

"Keep running Anna!" Elsa panted as she noticed the other wolf starting to slow down. A soft whimper reached her ears and she started to decrease her speed from running to jogging to eventually walking. Elsa turned her head and gasped as she saw the girl lying on the ground.

"Anna!" She panted and rushed to her side. The smell of blood hit her nose hard and she whimpered. Her ears pulled back as she licked at the wound on the girl's flank. It was just a graze, but the running had made it worse. Her head snapped up as she heard twigs snap again.

"Anna come on we need to go," Elsa whined as she nudged the girls shoulder and helped her to get up. They chose to run to the right this time, to try and throw the humans off.

"Elsa," Anna panted and whined and the white wolf tried to support her.

"We have to find a place to hide Anna," Elsa growled softly.

"I know where we can go," Anna panted and started leading Elsa to her secret spot. After what felt like an eternity they came across an abandoned looking cabin of sorts.

"I come here when I need to be alone, I tried fixing the place up a bit," Anna chuckles and struggles up the small porch like stairs.

"Elsa, you can shift right?" Anna pants and the wolf nods. She watches as Anna starts shifting in front of her and she almost forgets to do it herself. It feels weird to her and takes almost three times longer than it takes Anna. By the time Elsa is done, Anna had already struggled into the house and collapsed onto the dusty sofa.

She had pulled out a first aid kit and was trying to patch her thigh up. Elsa blushed at how beautiful the human version of Anna was. Her body was littered with freckles.

Elsa is a bit unsteady on her human legs; she's never really shifted, maybe once or twice a year, but only out of curiosity.

"There's cloths in the room at the end of the hall," Anna says and tries to stand.

"I'll get some Anna, don't worry, you just rest," Elsa says and the girl obeys. Elsa sighs and heads to the room and pulls out shirts and pants for them both. She returns to the living room to see the girl had passed out. The soft snoring was the only indicator that she was asleep.

Elsa sighs and carries the girl to a bed before dressing her carefully; she leaves the pants for now and tucks her into the bed. She lets out her own yawn and curls up on the bed beside her. She whimpers softly and nudges her way into the girls side.

* * *

 **Mine puppers!**

 **I actually drew them as pups and as they are now...check tumblr! It's there somewhere!**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya'll didn't expect an update eh?**

 **Will admit, I have been trying my damnest to get back into the groove,been adding stuff to all my on going stories.**

 **Hope this will be the first update of many to come.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa noticed a couple of things when she woke up. First was that she wasn't in her territory. Second was that she was on a bed. Lastly, Anna wasn't there.

As her heart races she jumps up and starts sniffing the air and ground for the other wolf. She followed the scent and sounds of movement in the house to the kitchen area.

Tilting her head she stands in the doorway as she watched the redhead look through the cupboards in her human form.

"Nope not in here, how about here? Yes!" Anna cheered as she pulled out a box of something Elsa couldn't make out. She gave a soft whine and wagged her tail slightly as the redhead perked up at seeing her.

"Elsa! Come on turn into your human form, you're free here," Anna smiled. The wolf hesitated before huffing and doing as told. She still felt unsteady on her human legs and used the table in the middle of the room to steady herself.

"Anna what are you doing? You shouldn't be placing pressure on your leg," Elsa scolded and Anna smiled to her bashfully. She was trying not to look at the woman's exposed chest.

"It was just a graze and shifting helped a little, it still stings, but I will live," Anna reassures her, before her eyes inadvertently drop to the older girls naked form and she starts blushing, "maybe you should get dressed Elsa," she adds with a thick swallow.

Elsa blinks and looks down before promptly freaking out and turning back into her wolf form. Anna watches her scurry out of the kitchen and hears her claws scrapping over the wood floors. She giggles to herself before pulling out a bowl and throwing the box of treats out into it.

The clearing of a throat made her look to the entrance again and this time Elsa was dressed in a very large buttoned shirt that covered her till about mid-thigh. There were words on the chest pocket but neither knew how to read, there had been no need to learn.

"What you got there?" Elsa asked as she sniffed the air. It smelt kind of yummy and she felt a little hungry. Anna grinned and walked over holding the bowl. Anna was wearing shorts with a strappy top.

"I have no idea what it's called, but it's super yummy! Try one!" Anna said excitedly as she presented the food to the Alpha.

Elsa gently picked up one up and inspected it. It didn't look like any food she's ever eaten. It wasn't wet and slippery like meat and it wasn't smooth like berries. It almost felt like dried wet sand, but it smelt good. She gently bit one end of the elongated treat, as soon as her tongue came into contact with it her eyes winded. The treat disappeared into her mouth.

"Good right? I found it in this cold container in a room under this house. There's other stuff in there too but most of them are metal and I can't open them. I just wish I knew what this was called, all I know is that it looks like a bone and the box had a picture of a dog on it," Anna hummed and ate one herself.

It was crunchy and very yummy. They both went to take another one, their hands flinching away as they bumped.

"Ah sorry Elsa, you first, you're the Alpha after all," Anna chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. Elsa frowned slight and tilted her head.

"It's fine Anna, you found it, you get to take first pickings and besides, I'm not _your_ Alpha," the blonde said as she emphasized that point. She held no real authority over the girl. They weren't from the same pack.

As innocent as that statement was supposed to be, it still sent a shiver up Anna's spine. She liked that thought. _Her_ Alpha.

"Share?" Anna asked trying to not have her voice squeak too much. Elsa smiles to her and nods as they both take a treat and enjoy it.

"So this place under the house has more stuff in it? Can we go look?" Elsa asked as they kept munching. Anna nods excitedly and leads the older girl to a door in the floor.

Elsa gasps as the dark room lights up after Anna touches a switch.

"How did you do that?" She asked and Anna giggled.

"This switchy thing here makes the lights go on and off, I don't know how, but it helps to see while in human form," Anna grins before excitedly making her way to the shelves of stuff she had found.

"These are the metal things I told you about, they have pictures of food on it, but like I said, I don't know how to open them yet," Anna says as she holds out one with a picture of a peach on it.

Elsa tilts her head and takes the container from her. She inspects it and frowns. There was no clear way to open the damn thing! Losing interest quickly she follows Anna to a corner with a chest. The girl was rummaging through it, throwing out what looked like toys.

As she kneels beside the redhead she tilts her head at the thing she holds up. It was a square of sorts and seemed to be attached to one another as Anna opened it. There were pictures and funny lines on each side.

"What's that?" Elsa asked and Anna shook her head.

"I don't know, looks silly," Anna said and tossed it behind her. Elsa caught it and took a look at it while Anna kept looking through the box thing.

"Anna I think, I think this thing teaches you the alphabet," Elsa says making the redhead sit back onto her legs.

"Alphabet?" She parrots and Elsa nods.

"My mother told me that the humans sometimes communicate by writing stuff down, because they can't howl like us," Elsa said and pointed to a picture.

"That's a tree so these lines must read tree," she explains and Anna stares at it in wonder.

"Think maybe humans use things like this to teach their pups?" Anna asked looking up to the older girl.

"Kids, yes, I think so," Elsa smiles and keeps looking through the thing. Anna meanwhile looks around them before pulling out another square. She opens this one and sees different lines, but it wasn't showing stuff like the other one.

"Elsa, think maybe this one was to help them make those lines?" Anna asked as she showed the Alpha the thing. Its lines were not solid and had arrows pointing it directions that seemed to follow the lines.

"I think so yea," Elsa smiles. Anna grins and looks through it, but she bores easily and ends up getting up to go look for more food. Elsa blinks and follows her, abandoning her own square.

"Elsa, do you think we should start heading back to our packs?" Anna asks as she pulls out a box with a dog on it from a cold container. She'd have to keep tabs on how many are left, she's not sure if she could find more of the yummy treats.

"Did you forget the rules they put into place? If a pack is ever attacked by humans, the survivors need to wait till either there is an 'all clear' howl or there had been five nights," Elsa says as she shakes her head.

"Ah right, sorry. I guess we'll have to stay here for the time then?" Anna smiles and Elsa chuckles.

"Yes, it's best to stay where you found safety during the attack," Elsa hums and looks around at the other things in the room.

"I think we should take some of these things upstairs, we can't spend all that time down here. We might miss the howl," Elsa explains as she grabs a few boxes of stuff. Anna nods and does as the Alpha suggests.

Once back in the main building they end up pulling the comfortable things from the beds. As Elsa went to go retrieve the squares from the room below, Anna turns back into her wolf form and builds a nest from the pillows and blankets.

"Anna?" Elsa asks as she tilts her head once she comes back and looks to the copper wolf. The Omega lets out a happy bark before making a few circles in the nest and lying down, her tail wagging happily. Elsa smiles and changes into her wolf as well before joining the smaller wolf.

"You look really pretty Elsa," Anna smiles as she rests her head between her paws, looking up to the more regal looking wolf.

"You're not bad looking yourself Anna, maybe a little more care would show you how beautiful you are," Elsa smiles and starts to slowly groom the younger girl. Anna blushes lightly as Elsa's tongue smooths down the stray tufts of fur that stood out from the girl pelt.

After she was done, Elsa tilted her head to look at her handy work. The girl looked more like a Beta now, no more unkempt clumps of fur due to playing with pups like other Omegas.

She gave a sly grin before giving the girl a strong lick where the odd white cheek fluff was, making it look disheveled.

"There, perfect," Elsa giggled. Anna chuckles and nips at the white wolf's ear. They couldn't continue other playful things as the sound of chatter neared the house. Their ears perked and both looked to one another with panic in their eyes before jumping as there was a knock.

Anna, more used to shifting, turned back into human for and pulled on her cloths as she made her way to the door. She looked back to Elsa as the girl started her shift before opening the door just enough to poke her head through.

"C-can I help you?" Anna asked, her heart beating faster than it should. The humans in front of her were carrying guns and looked like they had been in the woods a few days.

"Excuse us ma'am, but you haven't by chance seen wolves around here since last night?" The one man asks. Anna gulps, he reminded her of an Alpha.

"All I know is that there were gun shots," she answers as she grips the door more. She can hear Elsa shuffle behind her. One of the other men was narrowing his eyes and trying to see inside.

"May we come in?" Another asked and Anna wasn't sure how to answer. Lucky for her Elsa came to her rescue. She gripped the door and opened it more. Anna wanted to yelp and gulp at the deadly glare she was giving the men.

"No you may not," Elsa growled out. Anna's first instinct was to agree, but one of the hunters tightened his grip on the strap of his gun.

"Excuse us for interrupting young lady," the first one said as he gave Elsa's single piece of clothing a once over, "but we have been in the woods a few days now and we've run through our water supply, surely you have some that you could spare?" he added.

"I'm sure we can at least fill you up," Anna said with a smile. Her smile however faltered a little when she felt Elsa grip move a hand around her back to grip her hip.

"Anna what are you doing?" Elsa hissed into the girl's ear. The redhead shivered.

"I'm being polite," Anna whispered back before stepping to the side. Elsa wanted to scold the Omega, but found herself following the men into the area where they had their nest. She glared at them as they moved closer.

"You can sit over there," she said pointing to a long table with chairs. They nodded as Elsa sat down on the seat closest to their nest. There was no way she would sit lower than them.

"Here are our flask miss," the first hunter said. He seemed to be the nicer one of the lot yet seemed to be their leader. Anna smiled and nodded before heading into the kitchen are.

Elsa kept a watchful glare over the hunters as they looked around at their surroundings. One of the younger looking hunters kept looking to her then away. This made Elsa tilt her head and glare more.

"Um, could you, maybe not, um," he said and she started to grit her teeth.

"Spit it out boy," she almost growled and he gulped.

"You're sitting very provocatively," he squeaked out and she just frowned. That was a very big word.

"The lad means that you're almost exposed," a smirking hunter said. Elsa realized that due to her legs being firmly grounded in a way to ensure a quick get up if something happened, the shirt she was wearing was just barely covering her. She grumbled and sat a bit more properly.

"I don't think we've ever seen you around here," the smirking hunter said. Elsa didn't like him, he looked like a pervert.

"I'm not from here," she growled. It wasn't a lie; her pack was from deeper into the mountains.

"If you ever come into the village, I'm sure we can show you around," he practically purred. Elsa wanted to retort back but Anna just walked in carrying their flasks.

"We can show both of you pretty ladies a good time," he added looking to Anna. Elsa growled and flew up, stepping between Anna and the man.

"I'd rather get eaten by a hungry pack of wolves than let you near her," Elsa growled. Anna gulped and felt her cheeks flush at the power radiating from the woman. Her words not lost on her.

"You have over stayed your welcome, you have your water, now leave," Elsa commanded.

"You heard the lady, we don't want any trouble," their leader said and ushered his men back out. Elsa followed them till the door. She stared as they moved back into the woods till she no longer could see them.

She closed the door as her muscles shivered. It took everything in her to keep her human form through her anger. She growled and pulled off the shirt before shifting back to her wolf form.

Anna watched the white wolf walk back to the nest before sniffing around it. She swallowed as Elsa dropped down to make herself comfortable. Deciding it best to be on her terms, Anna shifted back herself and slowly crawled over to where the other wolf was. Her ears pulled back and her head down as low as possible.

"Elsa," she whimpered softly. Elsa's ear twitched.

"Elsa," she tried again, holding her breath as Elsa's piercing blue eyes turned to her. The white wolf's ears perked at the display Anna was giving. Elsa wasn't angry at her, she was angry at the humans and herself.

"Anna please don't do that, just come up here and let me snuggle you," she said as her ears pulled back slightly. Anna nodded and slowly made her way into the nest, head and body still low to the ground.

"Anna," Elsa scolded then cursed herself as the girl whimpered. Anna dropped onto her side and exposed her neck to the Alpha.

Elsa sighed and nuzzled the girl's furry neck. Anna twitched at first, before realizing that she wasn't being punished.

"Did you mean what you said?" The copper wolf asked in a bout of courage. Elsa stopped her affectionate nuzzling as her ears dropped. There was silence as one waited for an answer and the other tried to collect her thoughts.

"Yes," Elsa whispered before nuzzling in under Anna's chin. The copper wolf's ears perked at the affection as her tail started to wag.

"You'd protect me even if you might get killed?" Anna asked and blinked as the nuzzling stopped. Elsa raised her head to look down at the Omega.

"Anna I…you know what Howl Fest means for Alpha's and Beta's right?" Elsa asked and Anna tilted her head.

"Well, I-I know it's to meet other packs," she tried, in truth she never got a real explanation other than for Omega's it was to meet other Omega's. The Alpha's and Beta's had more private things to handle. Elsa sighed as she looked down.

"I was there to find a mate," she whispers and Anna's ears drop.

"Oh," was all that left her as she lay her head down between her paws, curling herself up, "then we got attacked and now you're stuck with me," she added.

"Don't you dare think like that, Anna. I am not _stuck_ here with you. I am happy it's you I ended up with," Elsa growled making the younger wolf look up to her.

"The reason I have yet to find someone is because every year, I have been counting down till I got to see you. You're the only reason I even went to that stupid thing. Anna I…" Elsa growled and shook her head; her fur was standing on end. Anna was cowering from her.

"What did they do to you?" Elsa whimpered, "You were supposed to be an Alpha, you were supposed to take over your pack and they broke you," Elsa said as pain filled her words. She didn't understand.

"I'm sorry that I'm not what you expected. I'm sorry that I'm not who you thought I was," Anna said as she looked away from the white wolf, "I'm an Omega, that is my place, I accept that," she whispered. To Elsa's added pain the girl turned her back on her as she curled up. She was showing Elsa she trusted her with her life, she wasn't going to challenge her. Not that she wanted her to challenge her.

Elsa closes her eyes and berates herself for the situation they were currently in. This wasn't fair to the younger girl. She did nothing wrong. Taking in a slow breath Elsa moves to curl around the smaller wolf. Anna's ear twitches, but she does nothing else to show she's paying attention.

"Anna, I…I don't care that you're an Omega because, well because to me you are still the amazing independent pup I know and love," Elsa whispers. Anna stirs and turns onto her back slowly as she looks to Elsa, her ears perked towards the bigger wolf.

"Elsa, did you just say you love me?" Anna's question was met with an audible gulp from the older wolf.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll liked that!**

 **My time is a bit short so I won't be talking to the reviewers right now, I'm sorry but I'm pressed for time.**

 **Thank you anyway!**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK!**

 **I spent so long on this...I took into consideration what ya'll said and well...I started to over complicate it!**

 **Why do I love making things harder on myself?**

 **You Will have your pups! Soon...ish...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Neither were sure how long they stayed just staring at each other like that. Elsa wasn't sure what to answer and Anna was waiting patiently. This whole situation was strange, but Elsa wasn't about to lose Anna now that she finally had her.

"Yes, Anna, I love you. I always have and I always will," she says as her ears drop slightly. Elsa's never felt strongly about anyone before, but Anna was always on her mind and in her heart.

"Elsa," Anna's voice was soft. The mention of her name made Elsa's ears drop more. The copper wolf took in a deep breath before nuzzling her snout against the white wolf's snout.

"I love you too," she said and smiled at the surprised look Elsa gave her. Her ears snapped upright and her tail started wagging, thumping against the floor.

"You do?" She asked out of breath, like she had been holding it.

"Honestly Elsa, Omega's can choose to go to Howl Fest once we're of age. I only went because I knew you would be there," Anna said as she smiled and nuzzled her head in under the Alpha's chin.

Elsa felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Her tail started thumping harder as she nuzzled the Omega closer. She hasn't felt this happy in years, nor this…complete.

Elsa gasps and Anna tilts her head as she looks up to the wolf. The copper wolf's ears flop to the side and her teal eyes watched the snow white wolf jump up and hurry to the door.

"I'll be right back!" She called and Anna frowned. This was odd, even to her. She watched the Alpha disappear out a flap in the door before sighing and lying back down. She knew better than to follow. Omegas always stayed at the nest.

That idea made her blush and hide her face under a pillow. Gosh she was thinking too far now. They simply said 'I love you' to each other. It wasn't like they were going to…m…m- _mate._

God, she couldn't even think the word without stuttering. Like an Alpha of Elsa's standards and pack would ever go for a simple measly little Omega without a true pack like herself.

Her thoughts grew darker as night started to fall.

What if Elsa had realized her mistake and ran away? What if she got hurt? What if those hunters got her? What if she was lost?

Okay that last one made her snort. Wolves don't get lost.

Where was Elsa then? She said she would be right back.

Anna had started drifting off to sleep as rain started to fall outside. She was used to taking naps with the pups and they slept a lot. Thumping at the door made her jump up and shift. She pulled on her cloths and opened the door.

There Elsa stood, drenched and looking thinner with her fur now flat against her body. In her maw was a buck. Anna's eyes widened. That was a huge buck.

Elsa dropped its hold on the dead things neck and panted as she shook her body, ridding it of most of the water. Anna had to stop herself from giggling as this made the wolf's fur stand in all directions before flopping back into place.

Anna watched as Elsa licked her lips, ridding it of the blood that was there before nudging the carcass towards the human Anna. The girl tilted her head and changed into her wolf form after removing her cloths.

"What's this for? We have more than enough food," Anna said as she sniffed at the dead buck. Her mouth did water at its freshness.

"Anna, I'm-I'm showing you my hunting skill," Elsa panted softly. She was still exhausted from chasing this beast down on her own.

"It's very impressive, especially in this weather," Anna said as she licked her lips. It looked really delicious. It's the first time she's seen a fully intact one up close. Usually the pups ate first then the older wolves then the Alpha's and Bata's. Omegas were usually left with scraps; it was why she was so thin compared to Elsa.

"I've been training very hard," Elsa says as she fidgets from paw to paw slightly. Her ears perched towards Anna as her tail flicked around.

"It pays off, you'll make a fine Alpha," Anna smiles up to her as she keeps her head low. She really wanted to dig her teeth into its soft belly, but she needed permission. Elsa hasn't eaten yet so she needs to be patient.

Elsa huffs as she looks to the younger wolf. Why wasn't she ripping into it? She stomps her paw and lets out a yip.

"Anna, this is for you," she says and pulls her ears back. Wasn't it good enough? Was this insufficient for her purpose?

"F-for me? Why?" Anna asks as she tilts her head. Elsa in turn tilted her head.

The white wolf could see the confusion in her teal eyes. Didn't the girl know that this was custom? That this was the first step to courting? What did they learn her?

It took a few seconds for Elsa to remember that, despite what she knows to be true, Anna was raised as an Omega. They rarely were courted by anything higher than an Omega such as themselves.

"Anna," Elsa started and saw the copper wolf focus her eyes on her, "I, Elsa of the Northern Pack, next Alpha in line, would like to court you, Anna of the Southern Pack, former Alpha, now Omega of the Western Pack," Elsa said after taking a deep breath.

Anna stared at her with wide eyes, jaws open and years dropped along with her tail. She's never heard her title out loud before and never in a million years did she believe an Alpha would be interested in her. She had almost resigned herself to just become breeding partners with Kristoff.

"M-me? I…but…you and…me?!" Anna yelped out as she curled up, her tail gave away her excitement as it wagged slightly.

"Yes you Anna," Elsa smiled and nodded her head slightly; "it's always been you. All these years I felt incomplete, like my happiness was missing, but now here with you? I couldn't be happier and I feel complete," she adds as she nears the copper wolf.

Anna looks up to her and slowly uncurls to stand at her full height. She was slightly shorter than Elsa, but the white wolf stood more proud, like an Alpha should. The copper wolf blushed slightly as the white one nuzzled her ear, giving it a small nip.

"Would you have me?" Elsa asked as she stood with her chest puffed out more. Anna wasn't sure how the customs worked in this situation, but she followed her instincts.

"I would be honoured," she whispered as she rubbed her head in under Elsa's chin, nuzzling into her neck and chest. Elsa relaxed and enjoyed their new hug. Her tail was wagging happily and she felt relieved.

"Now please Anna, eat," Elsa said as she nudged the wolf to the food. Anna whined softly and looked to Elsa and at the amused nod of the older wolf she dug right in. She managed to scarf down a few mouthfuls before Elsa joined her.

It wasn't long before Anna was lying down and groaning at how full she was. Elsa gave her an amused smile and head tilt before continuing to eat for a while more. A buck like this could easily hold the two of them another day, maybe two if they tried.

"You ate so little," Elsa says as she moves to lick at Anna's blood covered fur around her neck. She was a messy eater.

"I'm used to scraps Elsa, bone mostly," Anna said nonchalantly. She could feel herself still drooling at how soft and juicy the meat was.

"No wonder you're so thin, I never liked the hierarchy of feeding time. Sure I understand the pups eating first and the elders, but even the Omega's need proper food. It's why we always hunt extra, to make sure everyone if properly fed," Elsa said as she tilted her head so Anna could clean her. With her white fur stained with blood it made her look extra savage.

"That explains why the Northern Pack is one of the strongest despite your numbers," Anna smiled as she finished.

"The cold and snow can be harsh during winter. We're strong yes, but we have a lot of pups that don't make it," Elsa said as her ears pull back. Anna whined softly and nuzzled Elsa's cheek.

"I'm sure with your toughness and my stubbornness our pups will be fine," Anna hummed. It took her a few seconds to realize what she had said. This time it was Elsa's turn to look to her and wait for an explanation.

"I realize we're both female and we just started courting and…I'm going inside out of the cold," Anna said and crawled through the door flap. Elsa chuckled softly before dragging the left over carcass to the side of the house and out of view, before crawling into the house herself.

Anna was pawing at the nest and shifting things around. Elsa watched with a smile on her face as she had her head tilted. The copper wolf was a real diamond in the rough. She held so much power that, with the right guidance and training, she could be an amazing Alpha. It did make it more enticing for Elsa to know that she was amazing with pups.

The white wolf trotted over to her new mate and licked her cheek. Anna gave her a sheepish smile as the tips of her ears dropped forward. Elsa yawned and made herself comfortable in the nest and was delighted when Anna snuggled up to her.

"Goodnight Elsa," Anna whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Anna," Elsa whispered back and let her eyes droop shut as well. The hunt took a lot of her energy, but she was happy. For the first time in forever, she felt whole.

 _Elsa._

 _Open your eyes young one._

 _Alpha Elsa of the Northern Pack._

Elsa let out a small groan as she groggily opened her eyes. She was just about to enter dream land damn it!

Her awareness suddenly takes hold and she jumps up. Where was she? There was nothing but darkness around her. What happened? Where is Anna? Panic set into her veins quickly.

 _Do not fear young wolf._

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she barked and felt the hairs on her neck stand on end as she started to snarl.

 _Now, now young one, you have fire, but you have no power here._

"Where is Anna? Where am I?" She snarls again and turns around trying to pin point the voice.

 _Your mate is safe and you are still where you were physically._

Elsa didn't understand. She kept growling and turning around. In the distance she saw a white light and squinted at it. She felt weird as she saw herself as a human walk up to her. She then blinked and the roles were reversed. She was now human and staring at her wolf form.

 _Elsa the wolf meet Elsa the human. Both one yet two._

"What do you want?" Elsa asked as she just stared at her wolf who was looking back at her. It seemed calmer.

 _It is not what I want, but what you want. You chose a mate of the same gender, something that hasn't happened in generations. The wolf's desire is to further its line. The human's desire is to be with the one they love._

"What are you going on about?" Elsa huffed and saw her wolf sit.

 _Being the Alpha you must ensure your line furthers. Anna has accepted her role as an Omega._

Elsa swears she heard a slight growl at the end.

 _While she has been dishonored of her title, you are to be her Alpha, till she is ready to accept her rightful place._

"So you agree, they broke her," Elsa said as she relaxed herself.

 _Agreed, many of my children have forgotten the way._

The voice sounded sad.

"Wait, children? Does that mean…are you Fenrir?" Elsa asked as her heart rate increased. Was she in the presence of a god?

 _Indeed I am._

Elsa gasped as the darkness shifted. Looming over them now was a figure of a wolf with glowing white eyes. Elsa's first instinct was to go down on one knee and bow her head. Her wolf stood and bowed forward.

 _You honor me, but please, rise._

Elsa stood and looked up to the figure. She watched it shrink slightly before rearing back up and taking the form of a person. She could see no gender on this figure and its face was covered by a wolf pelt. The top part of a wolf head covering the person to part of their face. The eyes remained glowing.

 _Seeing as most of my children lost their way, you will have to seek out the wolves that live between the form of human and wolf. They will guide you to understanding the power of your gift._

"I don't understand, simply shifting isn't all?" Elsa asked confused and the figure nodded.

 _Long sins has it been known that the physical form does not show ones true self. You're human form is merely to be able to exist on your Earth. Your wolf form is what your spirit chooses to be. There have been other forms, other…animals, but because you are all my children, you are wolves. Your true nature. I gave you the gift of shifting o your true self to feel comfortable and closer to me. As you can see I have no physical gender, for I am all._

"I still don't understand," Elsa said. She did feel more comfortable as a wolf, but being a human wasn't all that bad. Anna seemed to enjoy being human.

 _I beg your pardon, Alpha Elsa. It has been long sins I could last speak to one of my children. The reason I come to you now, was your true self calling to me, asking me how it can produce its next line._

"Pups," Elsa said as she nodded.

 _Yes, along with your ability to shift between human and wolf, you also have the power to change your gender just slightly enough to ensure offspring. As an Alpha you are the one to make the choice. You can force your Omega to become the gender needed to reproduce, or you can choose to change yourself. Anna being a false Omega might prove difficult. Her true Alpha status will fight you and she won't understand why. Her soul and mind are at war. This is why she rebels against the norm._

"It's why she enjoys being a human?" Elsa asked and the figure nodded.

 _There is nothing wrong with her wanting to be in her human form, it's when she has the most control over her wolf self._

"Thank you Fenrir, for enlightening me," Elsa said and found herself in her wolf form, looking up to the now wolf figure again.

 _Thank you for still believing in me, my child._

The two wolves bowed to one another and when Elsa opened her eyes again she was in the house. Anna was still fast asleep, curled up into her. The white wolf smiled and nuzzled the copper wolfs ear. She felt at peace and she knew that she was right. Anna was to be an Alpha and that they were to have pups like Anna wanted.

Elsa looked out a window, up to the moon that was setting and she silently thanked Fenrir once more. It all seemed so strange. She remembers Elders from when she was a pup talk about Fenrir, but with them gone no one seemed to bother anymore. A lot didn't believe them, called them stuck in their old ways.

Elsa wishes she paid more attention now. Wished she had asked them more, but what was done is done. At the back of her mind thou she recalled something about a pack, deeper into the mountains, that still worshiped Fenrir, but they were far from the boarders of her pack and they already lived so far.

She'd have to wait till it was alright to head back to the others. Then she can make arrangements for her and Anna to go find the pack. They could teach them how to have pups together. A family with Anna, now that seemed divine and perfect.

 _What did Fenrir mean by them living between the form of wolf and human?_

Her head filled with confused thoughts and she shook her head. She'd have to find out, but first they needed to survive for three more nights. They had food, water and shelter. They would be fine as long as they had each other.

"Elsa," Anna whimpered in her sleep and the white wolf nuzzled her ear before licking it comfortingly.

"I'm here love," she whispered and the copper wolf settled back down, nuzzling deeper into soft fur.

"I will always be right here," Elsa smiled and licked the white tuft of fur on the side of the copper wolfs cheek. It amazed her that it was the same shade as her fur. So odd and out of place, much like her freckles. Anna was a unique wolf as well as a human that was for sure. Elsa felt blessed to hopefully soon call her, her mate.

* * *

 **So...ready for an adventure?**

 **Why couldn't I just let them have pups?**

 **Imma go cry in a corner...**

 **X3**


End file.
